


Baby Needs Her Daddy

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Drops of Gold [6]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kids, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Setsuka doesn't usually cling to her father, but today she doesn't want to be separated from Daddy for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Needs Her Daddy

~ Baby Needs Her Daddy ~

Three-year-old Setsuka was being unusually quiet today, which worried her parents. Even more strange was that was the little girl had chosen to cling to her father. Normally she would run to her brother for comfort if she was upset emotionally, or to her mother if she was injured or felt sick. So the whole family had no idea what was wrong with her this time.

When the nanny showed up, Setsuka still refused to let go of Kuon.

"Setsu, please let me go. Daddy needs to leave for work."

" _No_ ," the child answered simply.

"Maybe she missed you because you've been away from home so much lately?" Kyoko put forth.

Kuon sighed. "I guess I'm staying home with her today, then. I'll call Yashiro and have him cancel or reschedule all my things..."

After sending the nanny home, Kyoko left to drop Cain off at school and go to work herself.

Kuon had just picked up his cell phone to call his manager, when he felt his daughter's little body tense up. Then the arm that was supporting the child was assaulted by a sudden blast of air, followed by an unpleasant damp trickle.

"Daddy, my stomach hurts," Setsuka whined.

"I wish you had told me that earlier, sweetie," Kuon replied, struggling to remain calm as hot diarrhea dripped down his arm.

~oOo~


End file.
